Only Human
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Sometimes the team forgets that two of their members are only human. One-shot fic. Focuses mainly on Robin and Artemis somewhat. Enjoy.


**One-Shot. I just thought of this today. Nothing big really just a short about the two humans on the team. It mainly focuses Robin though because I like him better. He also comes more easily to write. I hope the characters aren't OOC but if they are I'm sorry. As I'm writing this I'm sitting on the couch in the living room as my the music is on (Not modern modern music) and my dad is making homemade pizza. Slightly distracting :). Lol. Anyway, hope you like and please review. I know I should be working on my 'Warp' and 'A Look' stories but I couldn't get this out of my head.**

**Mind Link: **_**Italics**_

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine. I mean seriously, do I look like I could own the Batman? It's sad. I would make him ten times as awesome. ;)**

**Only Human:**

The mission was simple:

Get in, get info and get out without being seen. But this was Young Justice we're talking about. It's never that simple.

It had gone wrong the moment they stepped out of the Bio-Ship. Multiple bombs had been placed where the landing was anticipated and they had exploded, disorienting the team. They scattered and attempted to reach other.

Neither Kid Flash nor Artemis replied.

"_It's not working. I can't reach them_!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she concentrated, sending wave after wave of thoughts toward her two friends. Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but he was equally worried.

Just a word would be nice. One word.

Suddenly a voice moaned in their heads, "_Food_!"

"_Kid Flash_!" Miss Martian exclaimed, she smiled and was glad she didn't jump up from the hiding place. Men with guns (A few AK-47's and one WWII British STEN gun) had come out and were looking for any survivors of the bombing. They would, of course, notice that there were no bodies but these men weren't the brightest bulbs in the package. But either way, they should figure out soon enough. Sooner of later.

Aqualad and Miss Martian hoped it was later.

"_Guys, Superboy and I are surrounded. But we found Artemis. She's fine just a bit woozy and we brought her back into your range when we were found. They're surrounding us. Shouting out orders and crap. She's waking up and I think she'll be okay. We haven't found KF_," Robin explained. He sounded like he was breathing hard and was out of breath. But, do not fret, this was the boy wonder.

He was invincible.

"_That's good. We're coming your way. Where are you_?" Aqualad replied. He sounded wary as well. The explosion had been big and he even had a few burns. Miss M. had flown up and didn't get the full blast so she was okay. Robin and Superboy they weren't sure about.

"_By the docks hiding behind a few crates. Where up high though on top of them too. Better come quick_," Robin replied. Miss M and Aqualad nodded. "Miss Martian, go into camouflage mode and seek them out. I will look for Kid Flash. Be quick and meet here with Superboy and Robin," Aqualad ordered. Miss M nodded and changed into the camo mode. She flew out, looking down.

She stayed above so she could see but wouldn't be heard.

"Hey! Martin! Did ya' see da little birdy?" A man with a shotgun said. Miss Martian's eyes narrowed. "Eh? Oh, yeah. Come on wittle bwirdy! Bring yo wittle brotha too! Wouldn't wan' him to get hurt!" Both men laughed.

They talked to the two teens as if they were talking to babies.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miss Martian saw movement. It was Robin and she had just barely it. He was curled up in the shadows and Superboy was next to him. Normally they would be able to take on a fair amount of mercenaries. But there must have been at thirty to thirty-five men below them.

Miss Martian shook her head. What was the point of so many?

She flew down and returned to stealth mode. "Hey guys. Need help?" She sounded grim and it was obvious that the explosion had it's effect on her, however little it was.

Both teenagers looked relieved but soon returned to the more serious stature.

"You won't be able to fly both of us out without them finding us. We'll have to fight our way out," Robin said grimly, looking between the two. Both nodded.

"Alright, got it…you think we can make it?" Superboy asked, looking over a crate down below were the men were. Shouts and yells emitted from below them as the men occasionally would let their patience run out over and over again.

Robin sent him a look. "Get your traught. Miss M., do you think you can take Artemis out of here before we engage?" She nodded.

"Good. I'll send a few birdarangs down to give you some time to get her out," Robin looked down and shook his head, disgusted with the thugs.

Honestly, how could you _not_be?

Miss M turned to look behind her. She saw Artemis for first time. The girl was bloody and had a few bruises and scratches that bled. M'gann, not Miss Martian the superhero, M'gann the regular Martian, shivered.

She lifted the girl up, shouldering her so she could carry her out easier. She put her arm around her and lifted off.

"_I'll be back_," she said in their minds. Both nodded. Robin pulled out ten birdarangs and launched them down. He grinned and cackled as each began blinking and then…

…**BOOM!**

Crates fell down and the ground rocked. Superboy even lost his balance a bit.

Miss M. flew as fast as she could with the injured girl. She landed back where Aqualad and she had been.

"Miss M.?" A voice said behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Aqualad and Kid Flash. Kid Flash looked fine just a bit weary. When he saw Artemis his eyes widened. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. But, I thought-"

"I had food. Just wasn't capable of reaching it. I'm fine now," Kid Flash said, his face darkening as he looked Artemis over. He and Aqualad walked over and helped M'gann lower the injured girl.

"You guys help Robin and Superboy, I'll stay here with Artemis," She looked at them, expecting one to protest but they both nodded.

Kid Flash leaned over Artemis and stoked her cheek. "Get better." He muttered and sped off. Aqualad nodded in Miss M's direction and then turned and sprinted off.

M'gann looked down at the on conscience girl and hoped the human girl would get better.

**] [] [] [**

Robin dodged an array of bullets.

So, right now he was stuck behind a crate and was hoping that maybe, just maybe, the thugs would run out.

So far, no such luck. Honestly, you would think that guns in this time would eventually run out. I mean, come on, this wasn't the 23rd century. The bullets whizzed by him. It made the thirteen year old boy uneasy but he'd been in this situation before. Which might've been sad.

Either way, he knew he only had a few moments before he was caught and/or shot. Or both.

He looked to his right. Superboy was fighting at least seven of them and Aqualad and KF, who had appeared moments ago, where fighting but Aqualad was pinned down behind some crates as well. The bullets whizzed by his head and to his right and left just the same as Robin himself.

The only way out would have been down and, since he couldn't vibrate his molecules through the ground (and neither could KF, come to think of it) he was stuck.

He felt so stupid!

Batman trained him as to not get caught, stay in the dark, and be quiet. So far, that basic training had failed him. Or he had failed it, depending on how you looked at it.

He looked around and tried to figure a way out but was distracted with a scream.

His head snapped to the left and his eyes widened behind his mask. KF was gripping his shoulder behind a crate. He met Robin's gaze.

"Clipped me," He mouthed. Robin nodded, knowing he would be okay. His fast metabolism would heal him within a few minutes. If it had only clipped him, like KF said, the fifteen year old hero would be okay.

But right now, as the bullets went past his head, running themselves into the corners of his eyes, he had more important things to worry about.

He looked to the left and right. It seemed about 600 bullets were goin by him. An AK-47 could shoot out about 200 rounds per minute. So that was three men on each side of him. About 1,200 bullets in all then. If he had to get out, his chances were slim. Each man was, at the most, 300 meters away. So…

He peeked his head around the corner of his nice crate when suddenly the bullets sound stopped ringing in his ears.

Another mistake.

And another day of basic training out the window.

Just a little further…if it wasn't so dark…

**Bam.**

Pain.

Robin cried out in pain as hurt exploded from his shoulder. He grasped it, gasping in pain. He looked down, hopefully he just got clipped by the bullet.

Nope.

Just his luck. There was a hole in his shoulder were the bullet had caught him. Slowly, he cursed himself and shook his head. The ebony was biting his tongue as to not yell out. The sounds of guns being fired had stopped.

"You think he's dead?" A gruff male voice said. It sounded…300 meters away. So this was one of his attackers. He looked over at Aqualad, who was still pinned. Superboy was on conscience by him and Kid Flash was staring at him fearfully.

'I'm fine,' He mouthed over toward them. 'No, your not.' KF mouthed back, looking concerned. Robin turned to face him, getting a better look. His shoulder bumped into the crate he was hiding behind and he cried out in pain as it exploded once more in his shoulder. KF shot him a look that said, 'You lied.'

Robin smiled grimly in response to his friend.

"Naw! You hear that? He's aliff' come on. Da boss wanted 'em dead," A man replied to the first. Robin rolled his eyes but then realized that they had gotten him. Never mind, he thought.

Thinking of the wound made him cringe in pain again. He sucked in a breath and shook his head as the shots began to fire up again. And then, just as suddenly, they stopped. He still heard the shot being fired but the were being held back.

Slowly but surely he peeked from his hiding place. Miss Martian had her hands out and her eyes glowed white. She had a telepathic shield up. "Robin-" her voice sounded strangled, like the shield was taking her strength, "Hurry…go," She shouted. He blinked and then dashed forward, ignoring the pain from his shoulder.

Bam…

bam.

And the pain in his chest and stomach. He looked down, watching as his tunic became a dark red color. He fell to the ground, coughing and clutching his chest. Black dots danced in his eyes. He wheezed for…how long was it? He couldn't concentrate. It hurt to much.

And then…

And then he collapsed, the blackness taking over.

**] [] [] [**

Kid Flash delicately handled Robin. The boy was covered with blood and bruises and he was breathing uneasily and uneven. KF looked down at him as he walked up into the Bio-Ship. He was greeted by Artemis who was pacing, now awake and seemingly fine. She froze when she saw the team and then her eyes wandered to Robin.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay? What happened?" She walked over with a slight limp but KF ignored it and looked down at the ebony in his arm.

"He was shot in the shoulder once and in the chest and stomach. We have to get him to Mt. Justice before anything happens that is too severe. His wounds are already taking effect," Aqualad said, looking down at the boy in KF's arms. Connor stood behind him, arms crossed. He looked angry, very angry.

"They'll pay," he hissed.

M'gann walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Bio-Ship closed it's doors and lifted off into the air.

The Bio-Ship created a bed for Robin to be put. He was layed there and the team surrounded him.

"I hope he's okay, he's always just so strong," M'gann whimpered as she stroked his matted hair aside. Aqualad nodded in response.

Artemis had fallen asleep in on of the makeshift seats, she looked asleep but was more on the 'highway to on consciousness' and was slumped over. The team, well, remaining team, looked between the two. "Oh, they both better be okay." M'gann said. "They're both so strong."

Wally sighed as he stared at his two human friends.

"Sometimes it's hard to forget they're only human."

**Ah! The end. That was nice and fun to write. I got a bit distracted. My family and I are now watching Larry the Cable guy. :) Haha. And I have a beta now, helping me! :)**

**So, Beta'd by: PerseusSlayerOfMedusa They really helped and made the presentation of this story come together. Thanks! **

**Uh, review please and sorry for 'No daddy-bats' I might've put him in. If I get good Reponses I'll make it a two-shot. But I doubt. And, if you do want some father/son moments, check out my story 'Dad.' I think you'll like.**

**Well, review! And thanks!**

**-Fighter1357**


End file.
